


We Get Stronger As We Go

by RandomNerd3



Series: Being a sidekick is for the weak [1]
Category: Henry Danger, Lab Rats: Elite Force
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Disney, Explosions, Henry becomes bionic, PTSD, Supervillain Team Up, Trigger Warnings, nickelodeon, sad boi henry hart, superhero team up, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomNerd3/pseuds/RandomNerd3
Summary: After Kid Danger is ruled as dead rumors spread throughout the superhero world saying the Elite Force have found themselves a new team member. When Captain Man catches a glimpse of the new hero at an awards ceremony he realizes the teen bares a shocking resemblance to his old sidekick.In the aftermath of being caught in a warehouse explosion Henry Hart chooses to join the Elite Force in their war against the shape shifters... After finding out Captain Man had replaced him of course.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all.
> 
> So I don't know if I'm continuing Reborn or not, but here's this in the meantime :)
> 
> It always bothered me that the in the Elite Force show they never wore masks or had codenames so here you go :) These might change so keep an eye on them. The ages don't really matter, just know Henry is the second youngest in the team (in between Kaz and Oliver).
> 
> Henry Hart: Kid Danger
> 
> Bree Davenport: Quick
> 
> Chase Davenport: Brain Wave
> 
> Skylar: Storm
> 
> Oliver: Ice Age
> 
> Kaz: Heat
> 
> Also, this is unedited so expect a lot of mistakes.

_Kid Danger crouched low on the ceiling beam inside the warehouse their villain of the week was currently squatting in. "What are we looking at KD?" Charlotte asked him over the comms, the warehouse had no security cameras so his friends back at the Man Cave were bind to what was happening. It didn't help that Ray refused to miss his latest hula lesson and forced Henry to go on the mission by himself. Henry responded,_

_"I don't recongise any of the guys. Seriously, usually we know at least one guy..." He trailed off as five more people entered the warehouse bringing the grand total to fifteen. "There are fifteen of them, they - hang on, what the hell just happened?" Henry wondered out loud as he watched all fifteen guys merge into one dude. "They all combined into one guy. I'm going in closer to see what he's working on." He jumped from the beam he was on to a lower one. The sidekick inched along the beams until he was able to see what he was working on. When he did Henry contacted his friends, "Kid Danger to Man Cave..." Henry whispered leaning forward, almost slipping off his perch._

_"This is the Man Cave, report Kid Danger." Ray's voice said over the comms. Henry focused on the device in front of the man then said,_

_"guys, it's a bomb." He lost his footing and slipped off the ceiling rafters landing behind the villain with a thud._

_"So, you're Kid Danger. Not what I was expecting to be honest..." The guy said without even turning around. When he did Henry stood up and quickly got into a fighting position. The man cackled, his laughter reminded Henry of Dr. Minyak's as it echoed throughout the building._

_"You pitiful superheros can't stop what's coming." Suddenly a giant space-like portal appeared and five teens, two girls and three guys, stepped out of it dressed in skin tight super suits. The main colors of the suits were blue and black, but on each person there was a logo Henry couldn't place displayed differently on each person. To top it all off they wore matching dark blue masks._

_"Stick to Centium next time Rodissius." One of the guys said before shooting ice out of his right arm, aiming the blast at the villain. "Storm, Quick, perimeter. Heat Flame and Bio on me." Ice Guy said as the girls sped out of the room using super speed. Henry blinked then tapped his comm,_

_"Captain Man, do you know anything about a team of superheroes from Centium City?" Something must've jolted his boss's memory because just before the guys defeated Rodissius the super villain pulled out a remote and pressed a button..._

_It happened in an instant, the blast of the explosion from the bomb hit Henry's back as he tried to run away from it but he_ wasn't fast enough to get out of the building _. Familiar wooshes of wind around him told him the two girls were able to get the guys out of the warehouse on time. Just as Henry made it to the door on the other side of the warehouse he felt the fire wrap around his left leg. Henry screamed as he fell to one knee three feet from the doorway, just as soon as the pain came it dissipated. "Come on, we're getting you out of here!" A voice shouted helping Henry up, when he put weight on his leg it flared up in pain so the guy ended up fireman carrying him out of the warehouse._

_The last thing Henry saw were the stars before is consciousness faded to dark._

* * *

Henry felt like he was on a medical table, then proceeded to freak out because _he had super powers and he couldn't be in a normal hospital_. "Oliver get your ass in here! He woke up too early!" A voice shouted as Henry started to struggle against the bonds that strapped him to the bed. "Hold him down." The voice spoke again then Henry felt hands pushing him down onto the pillows.

"You're safe Henry, I'm sorry about this." A different voice said before Henry felt a needle prick his skin. Henry felt the drugs work their way into his system as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

* * *

The next time he woke up Henry wasn't strapped to a medical table, instead he was lying in what felt like a hospital bed. When he opened his eyes he realized he was anywhere but a normal hospital. The room he was currently in was obviously too high tech to be any regular medical building. "Welcome back to the land of the living," a voice to Henry's right said. Henry turned his head and saw the guy who shot ice at the villain in the warehouse. "I'm Oliver," the guy held out his hand so Henry shook it. Instinctively Henry reached up to his face, and to his surprise he still felt his mask covering his eyes.

"Kid Danger," Henry said sticking with his alter ego. Oliver nodded,

"we almost lost you for a few seconds there Kid." Henry frowned then asked,

"where are we?" Oliver answered,

"Welcome to Centium City, home of the Elite Force. You're currently in the med bay of our base in the Daven Tower. Your surgery was finished yesterday, but we decided to keep you for another week in case something went wrong. Good news, Douglas actually did something right for once. You're in the clear!" Henry frowned deeper,

"how long have I been here? Does Captain Man know where I am?" Oliver hesitated then the door slid open and a new guy stepped into the room looking at a tablet.

"Oliver, have you seen the blue prints for Mr. Davenport's new chryo-blasters yet?" Henry glanced at Oliver who smirked then said,

"Chase, look who's awake." The guy - Chase - looked up in surprise then saw Henry sitting up in the bed.

"Kid Danger, nice to meet you! Oliver, the blueprints?" Henry suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left leg so he tore off the covers to grab the limb only to find a cold robotic one in place of the normal one. Oliver and Chase stopped bickering to look at him.

"We couldn't save it," Oliver began, "believe me when I say we tried. You've been here for two and a half months." Henry's eyes widened,

"two _months?!_ And you haven't contacted Captain Man? He probably thinks I'm dead!" He shouted before swinging his legs over the medical bed and stands up. The metal leg buckles slightly then fixes itself to mimic the actions of Henry's right leg. He stared down at the metal leg dumbfounded then said, "does Captain Man think I'm dead?" In a small voice, he found himself sitting down on the edge of the bed slowly. Oliver and Chase exchanged a glance before Chase answered,

"the death of Kid Danger was confirmed by the Swellview Police and Fire departments after the first month. Captain Man continued to look for you for another week before finding a new Kid Danger." Henry narrowed his eyes,

"Captain Man did _what_?" He growled, Oliver pulled out his phone and showed Henry a picture of Captain Man at a recent crime scene with someone who wasn't Henry dressed as Kid Danger.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elite Force receives an invitation to attend Captain Man's award ceremony. Henry goes with them as Donald Davenport's newest adoptive son Henry Davenport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry has been adopted by Donald Davenport and now goes by Henry Davenport.

_The heat from the fire wrapped its way around Henry's leg..._

Henry woke up frozen in his bed. "Help," he choked out barely above a whisper. After a few minutes he was able to control his breathing again so he rolled to his side and checked what time it was. The red LED lights flashed _4:10AM_ back at him telling Henry it was definitely too early for anyone else in the tower to be awake. He swung his leg around then reached for the collapsible leg Mr. Davenport and Chase made him and attached it to his thigh. The gears turned as the leg stretched out the clicking stopped when the foot popped out the end of the leg. Henry sighed, _I'm never getting used to that._ He thought as he threw on cargo shorts and a black tee bedroom his dresser. He took a few hesitant steps around the room. Even though it's been a month since he decided to never return to Swellview Henry was still apprehensive about using his new leg. Once he was confident enough he managed to make it from his bedroom to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. After sitting in the kitchen for a few minutes he heard someone coming up the hyper-elevator so he limped towards where his family kept their emergency chryo-blasters. The elevator opened to reveal an exhausted looking Oliver. Henry hesitated, they'd been fooled by the shape shifters before, it wasn't going to happen on his watch. The superhero hadn't even acknowledged Henry's presence, he just slumped towards the kitchen and pulled out a coffee mug. Henry paused, maybe he wasn't the only suffering from nightmares... "Oliver?" Henry asked placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Oliver blinked then seemed to finally see the blond was there.

"What are you doing up?" The super asked Henry. The ex-sidekick rolled his eyes than proceeded to sit on the seat next to Oliver.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Henry retorted sipping his coffee, Oliver looked down and stared into his own cup. Henry observed his fellow superhero. He knew the basics of how the Elite Force was formed, when he was Kid Danger he'd heard about the Mighty Med explosion through the superhero grapevine. "More coffee?" Henry asked, Oliver nodded so Henry stood up and walked to the counter and back to pour Oliver and himself another cup. Oliver took it with thanks unspoken then sipped some of it.

"What did Captain Man tell you about us?" Oliver asked Henry throwing the ex-sidekick for a loop. Ray always ranted about how the Elite Force didn't have morals and should follow the Hero League's laws like _real_ superheroes did. He answered hesitantly,

"very little to be honest. He was always ranting about how you five didn't have morals and refused help from the Hero League or the Z-Force." Oliver's expression dropped,

"that's what they think of us?" Henry reached out to comfort his friend, but Oliver moved out of his reach. "We aren't... we didn't mean to hurt anyone." Henry nodded,

"I know that... now. But that doesn't matter anymore, I understand why you guys operate the way you do." Oliver shook his head,

"no you don't." Henry leaned back into his chair,

"I know you met when Mighty Med exploded." Oliver winced at the mention of his old workplace. Henry watched Oliver's tired eyes look up at him and Henry gasped. Oliver's eyes were bloodshot, it was obvious he'd been crying about something.

"It was my fault Henry," Oliver choked out. "Mr. Terror, the villain that sometimes teams up with Rodissius? Yeah, she's my mother." Henry froze, but let Oliver continue. It was obvious this had been bothering the teen for a long time. "She wanted me to feel _special_ so she tricked Horace into marrying her then used her own wedding as a distraction and blew up the hospital with hundreds of sick superheroes in it." Henry frowned,

"I'm sorry man that sucks." Oliver nodded,

"Kaz and Skylar help for sure, but their moms weren't the ones who literally blew up a hospital." Henry's phone dinged so he pulled it out and saw it was already seven in the morning.

"The other's will be up soon," Henry said. Oliver nodded again then asked,

"why were you up so early?" Henry sighed,

"nightmares. I'm fine though," his friend shook his head,

"if you're already over losing a leg I'm concerned." Henry smirked,

"glad to know someone is." Mr. Davenport then entered the room and the two supers fell silent. Henry's adoptive father was holding an official looking envelope,

"where's the rest of the team?" Henry shrugged,

"sleeping probably. What's up Mr. Davenport?" The scientist tossed the envelop onto the table so Henry picked it up and opened it.

* * *

_Elite Force,_

_It has come to my attention that both my and your villains have been more active than normal. As Captain Man I am requesting your presence at Kid Danger and I's award ceremony tonight at the Swellview Banquet Hall at eight in the evening. If you decide to attend, I've heard many rumors about your team I hope will both be proven false and true. I was only able to add a plus two to your invitation which I hope is satisfactory towards any extra people you might need to bring with._

_With regards,_

_Captain Man and co._

* * *

By the time the three of them were discussing who the two extra people were going to be the rest of the Elite Force was up and eating breakfast with them. "I still think it should be Mr. Davenport and Henry," Oliver said as Skylar slid in the chair next him. Henry shook his head,

"Mr. Davenport's right. If I go with it's too risky, Captain Man might recognize me." Kaz disagreed,

"you need to visit Swellview Henry. It'll be good for you, it - " he paused then continued, "it was one of the things that helped me get through Mighty Med." Skylar lowered her head at the mention of her old home then she spoke,

"not to mention, you and Mr. Davenport are our leading experts in Swellview right now. You'd be able to get around the city the fastest if an emergency happened." Henry sighed knowing he was defeated,

"fine. I'll go with, but I'm not going to be happy about it." Bree cheered then took another bite of her pancakes,

"at least two of us need to stay here. In case Roman and Riker rear their ugly heads while we're in Swellview." Skylar rose her hand,

"Oliver and I should stay behind. He's the only one of us with powers that can actually hurt the shape shifters in the first place." Mr. Davenport nodded,

"sounds like a plan. You three need to wear your super suits." He said to Kaz, Bree, and Chase. Then he turned to Henry and said, "Henry, I have a business suit you can borrow if you want." Henry nodded in thanks then followed his family out of the kitchen. The rest of the day flew by and the next thing he knew he was crossing the border into Swellview City with his new family.

* * *

"I invited the Elite Force." Charlotte said to Captain Man as he suited up for the evening. The superhero looked surprise,

"why? I thought they didn't like to interfere with superhero stuff outside of their own city." Kid Danger stood next to his mentor then said,

"don't they kill people?" Charlotte shook her head,

"they kill supervillains. I invited them because we need more allies Ray, you can't deny that." Captain Man frowned,

"does it have to be them?" Charlotte nodded then Kid Danger pointed towards the monitor screen in the Man Cave showing security footage from the Banquet Hall. Ray stared at the teen standing next to Mr. Davenport in disbelief. The blonde looked disheveled, like he didn't want to be there in the first place. Ray felt himself take a step forward and zoomed into the figure. It looked like an older version of him, more mature and different, but behind everything Ray could just tell that it was, " _Henry."_ Ray spoke just above a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the tea sis! Do you guys like how I'm writing Henry losing his leg? Should I go more in depth into that? Next chapter Captain Man gets into a fight with Henry Davenport and Donald Davenport puts the superhero in his place.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry attends the award ceremony with his family. Given the fact that this is also the Elite Force's first appearance in public since they formed it goes about as well as one might think.

Henry knew going with his family was a mistake the second him and Mr. Davenport stepped foot into the banquet hall. They assumed there would be other superheroes there, they just didn't realize how damn _many_ they'd be. "Mr. Davenport I'm a huge fan of your work." Max Thunderman said holding out his hand. Henry glanced at his adoptive father who in turn shook Max's hand.

"I'm glad to hear it. Thunder Boy, right?" Max nodded then glanced at Henry,

"Don't I know you?" He asked, Henry shook his head,

"Sorry I haven't really left home recently." Suddenly Thunderman appeared behind his son.

"So the Elite Force finally decided to show their faces huh?" Henry felt Kaz tense next to him, but they didn't say anything. "I heard you've been developing new chryo-tech. You should partner with the Hero League, I'm sure they'd love to see you more recent projects." Henry smirked,

"I'm _sure_ they would. The blueprints aren't for sale." Thunderman glared at Henry then addressed Mr. Davenport,

"keep your son in check. It's one thing that your superhero team is entitled, but the newest brat shouldn't have a say in how your company is run." Henry glared at the superhero not noticing the gaining audience around them. Mr. Davenport stood and grabbed Henry's wrist before the ex-sidekick punched Thunderman.

"My son has just as much say in my company as I do _Thunderman_." He sneered, "and for your information the reason why none of our tech is for sale is because the wrong people have gotten hands on it before. It's easier to keep track of if we keep it in our city."

"The same goes for our shape shifters too by the way." Chase said stepping between Henry and the superhero. "Rodissius was our fault and only we can stop him." Thunderman growled,

"right, because you blew up Mighty Med." Kaz pushed forward to throw a punch, but Henry swung his metal leg and tripped his teammate so he missed.

"Flame, I expected more professionalism from you and your team." Captain Man said as he approached the group clapping his hand on Thunderman's shoulder. Henry took care to migrate behind his siblings so he had less interaction with his old mentor. Chase narrowed his eyes at the protector of Swellview then said,

"This is the first time my team and I make a public appearance and this is what we get for protecting Centium?" Captain Man waved to someone then Kid Danger and the sidekick introduced himself,

"Hello everyone. I am Kid Danger, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Henry growled then said,

"You aren't Kid Danger." The sidekick frowned then asked,

"What are you talking about? I'm the one with the mask." Chase shot Henry a warning look but Henry ignored his brother and continued.

"Please," Henry scoffed, "the original Kid Danger was a much better sidekick and person than you will ever be." He shoved past the superheroes towards one of the back rooms in the building and shut the door behind him.

He shouldn't have gone with his family.

Henry sunk onto the floor with his back leaning against the door. He was foolish to think Ray missed him, foolish to think the new sidekick was any less worthy than Henry was. The blond jumped when someone knocked on the door. "Henry can I come in?" Mr. Davenport asked, Henry shook his head then remembered his dad couldn't see him so he whispered,

"No." Mr. Davenport sighed then Captain Man's voice floated through the door crack.

"Henry it's me uh, Captain Man. I'm sorry if I made you upset." Henry shook his head and pulled his knees closer to his chest. "Henry please, I - I blamed myself for your death. As if I had any control over the insane villain. Just please, I know I don't deserve a second chance, but - " Henry swung the door open and Ray stopped talking.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for sending me in that warehouse alone..." Mr. Davenport stepped in then asked,

"Is there a place we can have this conversation privately? It's vital no one knows Henry Hart is actually alive." Ray nodded wordlessly then gestured for them to follow him so they did.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry returns to the Man Cave for the first time in months, the identity of the new Kid Danger is revealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK if I ever added a disclaimer before or not but to stay on the safe side, I don't own either show. All characters (aside from OC's which are mine) belong to their respectful creators.

They ended up at the Man Cave which was just fine in Henry's opinion. He and the rest of his family huddled themselves into a corner away from the prying ears of Captain Man and Kid Danger. "How much are we telling them?" Chase asked Mr. Davenport who answered,

"only as much as they need to know. Henry's still not up to his full strength yet." Henry nodded then turned to his mentor,

"what if he asks why I never came back to Swellview?" Mr. Davenport shrugged,

"that's up to you to tell him if you want. Remember, you don't have to tell them anything you don't want to." Henry nodded then glanced back at Captain Man who had his back turned to the group of superheroes. Bree spoke up,

"we mention nothing of Rodissious though. Captain Man and Kid Danger don't have to be dragged into our mess." Kaz nodded then crossed his arms as he glanced at the Z-Force and Thunderman, the other superheroes forced their way into the Man Cave insisting the Elite Force were a threat.

"They don't need to know anything they don't have to know." Chase nodded then Kaz's phone began to ring. He checked the caller ID then said,

"It's Ice Age, I'll be right back." Henry nodded in response and Kaz answered his phone entering a spare room in the Man Cave.

"So," Captain Man said excitedly clapping his hands together, "introductions, who wants to go first?" Henry crossed his arms then glanced around the room. If they ended up in a fight against the current assembly of superheroes the Elite Force would fail.

"I think he should," Thunderman said pointing his finger at Chase. Bree growled and took a step closer to her little brother, Henry mimicked her movements as he too stepped closer to his brother. Chase rolled his eyes and pushed past Henry and Bree then said,

"I'm Brain Wave, technical analyst of the Elite Force and well, the brains of the operation... not counting Mr. Davenport of course." Thunderman narrowed his eyes,

"how do we know you're telling us the truth? No one from your team has made contact with the Hero League since you started to use unsavory methods in stopping your villains." Henry narrowed his eyes then said,

"the less you know about our war the better Thunderman. You wouldn't send your kids into a war now, would you?" The superhero glared back at Henry, but didn't respond. Instead Captain Man cleared his throat then gestured to the Z-Force,

"How about you guys next?" Henry zonned out as the rest of their little band of superheroes introduced themselves only focusing when Max introduced himself as Rouge instead of Thunder Boy. Henry didn't miss the way Thunderman turned away from his son when Max introduced himself either, the blonde rose an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Henry's replacement stood up then said,

"I'm Kid Danger." Henry tensed, but nothing disastrous happened. Instead of throwing a punch Henry held out his hand and shook Kid Danger's who in turn pulled Henry into a hug. While they were hugging Kid Danger whispered,

"meet me in the sprocket. I have something I want to show you." Kid Danger let go of Henry and made his way into the spare room. Kaz came out from the room he took his phone call in looking grim. When Henry looked at his friend Kaz shot him a _not now_ look so Henry nodded then followed Kid Danger into the sprocket.

"What did you want to show me?" Henry asked as he entered the room. To his surprise someone ran into him and wrapped their arms around his chest in a hug. After focusing on who it as he realized the person was Charlotte.

"Where the hell have you been?" She demanded hitting him in the chest. The punch actually made him wince, it was obvious Ray was still keeping up with her training.

"Charlotte?" Henry asked unsure if it was really her. She nodded and gave him another tight hug then she accidentally kicked his metal leg.

"What happened to you?" She asked, Henry glanced at Kid Danger who took to standing in the corner furthest away from him and Charlotte. Charlotte turned her gaze to where Henry was looking, and to Henry's surprise she rolled her eyes then said, "oh just take off your mask and show him. It's not like he's going to hate you for the rest of your life or anything like that." Henry crossed his arms,

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Char." The ex - Kid Danger watched as the current sidekick to Captain Man reached up and slowly took off his mask. " _Jasper?_ " Henry asked as he stared at his best friend in disbelief. Jasper spread his hands as if to say _surprise_.

* * *

_Two months post-warehouse explosion..._

Ray Manchestser was exhausted as he entered the Man Cave from another extra long night of patrol. He walked from the elevator to his circular couch and collapsed, letting Charlotte stitch his head from where Jeff slammed a glass vase into it. "You need to find someone else Ray," Charlotte said swing in the final stitch. "He's gone and it sucks but he wouldn't want you to over exhaust yourself like this." Ray glared at the younger girl,

"how would I know what _he'd_ want? He's dead!" He exclaimed standing up and walking towards their monitor set up. Ray hadn't even bothered to pop a gumball, he just had to focus on the mission. Get crime out of Swellview. "Besides, who else could we trust?" He asked when he found Charlotte at his side pulling up a stool which he sat in gratefully before turning back to the computer screen. Charlotte rolled her eyes at him,

"you idiot, I'm talking about Jasper!" And speak of the devil and he shall appear because the teen himself chose that moment to enter the Man Cave. Ray didn't respond, instead he continued to fly his fingers across the keyboards trying to find the location of another villain. Jasper reached across the table and grabbed Ray's hands forcing him to stop typing.

"We've been talking about this for a while..." Jasper said slowly, Ray didn't miss the glance he shot in Charlotte's direction.

"You two think he's dead don't you?" Ray asked the teens, "he's still alive. I feel it, he wouldn't let some two-bit Centium villain blow him up." Charlotte sighed,

"we don't want to believe it Ray, but we know if he did die he wouldn't have wanted you to become... _this_." She said gesturing at Ray's current state. Jasper spoke up,

"I know I don't really have any field experience, and I know it'll be awhile before you'd even allow me to fight but... It's what Henry would've wanted. You're running yourself into the ground Ray. Swellview needs a superhero duo, not a solo act." Sighing Ray glanced back at the monitors then said,

"It's only been two months... what if he comes back?" Jasper smiled sadly as he said,

"then I'll give Kid Danger back to Henry if he wants it." Ray nodded then rolled his shoulders back and stood up.

"So what do you say Kid Danger, you ready to protect the city?" Jasper nodded then shook Ray's hand quickly,

"you won't regret this sir." Ray nodded,

"I know Jasper, believe me."

... And if Ray accidentally calls Jasper Kid, or lets a Henry slip from time to time over the comms no one says anything...

* * *

"I'm glad it was you Jasper." Henry said after a few minutes of sitting in silence mulling over what he just learned. His friend smiled,

"really?" Jasper asked moving closer to Henry and Charlotte. Henry nodded,

"better you to take the mantle than someone I don't even know." Henry pulled his friend in for a hug then Charlotte asked,

"what happened to your leg?" Jasper turned to her,

"it was the only part of Henry they pulled out of the fire. What do you think happened to it?" Henry winced then said,

"Jasp's right, I lost it in the warehouse fire. The Elite Force tried to save it, but in the end they had to chop it off and leave it behind." Charlotte frowned then asked,

"speaking of which, why did you stay with them when you got back on your... foot?" The ex - sidekick sighed,

"I was going through a lot... by the time I was even able to walk again the Swellview Post spread the news that the original Kid Danger and Henry Hart died in unrelated incidents. If I just showed up on my front step I'd have to answer questions I wouldn't know the answers to." Charlotte nodded slowly,

"I guess that makes sense..." Suddenly static sounded in Henry's ear as his Elite Force comm came to life. "What is it?" He asked into the radio,

 _"Oliver got hit, we called Kaz but he said you guys just started talking to Captain Man and the other heroes."_ Skylar said quickly into his ear. Henry sighed,

"How's Oli - Ice age - doing?" He asked catching himself, he knew how important secret identities were and he wasn't going to announce Oliver's to his friends. It's been months since they've seen each other and Henry was still on the fence about telling them he was alive himself.

 _"Douglas did all he could. It seems Roman and Riker upgraded their tech somehow. They realized Oliver was the only one of us with powers that could actually hurt them. Where're Bree and Chase?"_ She asked, Henry left his friends in the sprocket and entered into the main part of the Man Cave. Ignoring the rest of the superheroes he crossed the room to his team.

"I'm with them now," he said into his radio before turning to his family, "Kaz, why didn't you tell us about Oliver?" The hot headed superhero sighed,

"I was going to, I just... needed time to process the information." Henry nodded then Chase said,

"we need to get back to Centium. Storm's a sitting duck and the shifters are upgrading, we never should've left." Mr. Davenport nodded,

"you guys need to go. Henry go with them, I'll stay here and try to do damage control." Henry shook his head,

"we need you too. By the way Storm was sounding Ice Age was injured in a major way. Douglas hasn't even been able to fix it yet." His mentor agreed then used their emergency space portal device to open a portal to Centium City. The Space Portal Device was a little piece of technology Chase invented basing his tech off of Skylar's superpowers. The theory was you'd be able to travel anywhere on earth when the device was activated. Henry watched as Bree and Kaz stepped through the portal first, but as Henry stepped towards it himself Thunderman grabbed his wrist with an iron grip.

"Do take care to release my son from your grasp Thunderman," Mr. Davenport said stepping forward. Thunderman looked between his kids and Captain Man then asked,

"where are you going?" Mr. Davenport answered so Henry didn't have to,

"one of our own was injured and our city is currently in the process of being overrun by supervillains so powerful you wouldn't be able to wrap your head around them. We're going to fight in our war and you are going to stay in this primitive base because you are not welcome in my city after manhandling my son. I am only going to ask once more before the Elite Force sees Thunderman as an enemy as well, release my son... _please._ " Henry stared wide-eyed at Mr. Davenport, the scientist never told Henry he thought of him as his son. Whether it was in shock or because he actually felt bad about bruising a fellow superhero Thunderman's grasp released Henry's arm and the blonde leaped through the portal after his family.

Henry landed on the floor of their medical center at the foot of Oliver's bed. He quickly stood up and walked to Chase's side who was going over Oliver's symptoms and injuries. "What happened?" Henry asked rounding on Skylar who was sitting in a chair holding Oliver's hand. When she finally looked up Henry saw her eyes were bloodshot and her face was tear streaked. Whatever makeup she wore was now streaming down her face along with her tears.

"It was Mr. Terror and Riker, they paired up again but they were both working through different locations so we split up." Skylar took a breath then glanced at Oliver's unconscious body. "Oliver came up with the idea for us to split up and go after each individual villain alone. I know it was stupid, but he kept insisting for him to take on Mr. Terror." Henry turned his gaze from Skylar to Oliver lying on the medical bed. "We were apart for _ten minutes_ then on the radio I hear him calling a code red," Henry winced, a code red meant one of them were too injured to get themselves to safety. "I tried to get there as soon as I could but I was too late because by the time I showed up... It was _awful_ Hen, his blood was everywhere and she just left him there to die!" Henry growled,

"I'm going to kill Mr. Terror,"

"no," Oliver muttered as his eyes fluttered open. Henry breathed a sigh of thanks to whatever deity existed as he sat next to his brother. "My fault," Oliver said, his voice was raspy and quiet but Henry caught the drift of what Oliver meant. Henry shook his head,

"Mr. Terror is a psychopath, any choices she makes are from her crazy disillusions." Oliver shook his head,

"if I was a better son she wouldn't have blown up Mighty Med." It was Kaz's turn to comfort him. Henry nodded then stood up so Kaz could take his empty seat, looking back he didn't see three superheroes who saved the world. He saw his three friends terrified out of their minds as they continued to feel guilty over the Mighty Med explosion. Henry sighed then entered the hyper-elevator.

Maybe it was finally time for him to think about his next superhero identity...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being MIA for a while, I've been trying to figure out how I want to write the rest of the collection. Also, I have some idea for what I want the next couple of parts to look like but I'll always take plot suggestions. :)


End file.
